You Know You Wanna
by Shakuhachi Jade
Summary: A humorous, dragged-up AsuKira fic. Athrun pays a small price in order to have some fun torturing Kira in a most unusual way. But how far is he REALLY willing to take the bet when Cagalli and her friends get involved? Schoolgirl!Kira abound. CHAP. 6 UP!
1. You Know You Wanna

**You Know You Wanna**

_Athrun/Kira_

Rating: _M_

Setting: Kira and Athrun's apartment building in Manhattan... o.O Um, I think... Tch.. I dunno.. I wasn't really paying much attention to the setting of this fic. It's basically here for humor and fluff. All you need to know is it is an AU and has nothing to do with the original plots of Gundam: SEED. I have no idea if a guy named Joubert Pinasont really exists. If he does, then I disclaim him now. I aim to please, not anger. Flames are useless because my evil overrules them. Muahah.

**1: You Know You Wanna**

* * *

"Kira," Athrun protested for about the tenth time, "I'm telling you, this _will work_! It has to!" 

"No it won't!" The brunette pleaded. "I'll be the laughing stock of the school! Athrun, I'm _not_ gonna do it."

"But they won't know... C'mon, trust me."

Kira crossed his arms across his chest and puffed out his cheeks. He was clothed head to foot in the New York State School for Girls uniform—complete with short, folded, navy skirt; white blouse with navy over jacket; shimmering black silk tie with the embroidered school logo; and the exclusive (expensive) new boot, designed by renowned artist Joubert Pinasont. Athrun chuckled at his friend's new look. With not much work at all, Kira looked just like a badly dolled-up drag queen wannabe. Or a traumatized schoolgirl on crack, suffering from withdrawal, one or the other. Taking on the job of making his best friend into the hottest chick on the north side of Manhattan was definitely not going to be easy, though Athrun had plans to try.

Now, there were a few things that needed to be done before Kira could become woman-esque.

"So, where do you want to get started?" Athrun asked, eager to torture his agitated roommate.

"_Get started_?" Kira said incredulously, "Athrun, if you think for one minute that I'm actually going to switch places with my sister, you're out of your twisted little mind! This was a _real _cute joke at first, but I won't step foot out in public looking like this. You're crazy." He flipped his nose up toward the ceiling like a child telling his mother that he wasn't going to wash the dog or clean the dishes. _Children are very stubborn, but not unbreakable,_ Athrun thought. _They can be persuaded._

"You're not listening to me. _No one. Will. Know. _Now tell me something, _how_ long has it been since you last had a girlfriend? And worse, how long has it been since_ I _last had a girlfriend?" Kira did not move from his position, did not look down. _Sometimes they need to be bribed, then…_ "All right, fine... whaddaya want?"

The brunette finally opened one eye, interested now that he knew he was going to get something out of the deal. He grinned at Athrun and sat down on the bed, looking around their apartment for something of equal value to the hell he was going to be put through. He spied Athrun's prized collection of comic books, held within plastic covers and stacked neatly in the far corner of the room. Athrun followed his gaze and gasped. "No... No, not in a million years no, no way, no how, you_ can't_ have that. _No_ girl is worth what those are to me."

"Aww, c'mon. Think of why you proposed this silly fiasco in the first place. Remember Cagalli's Russian friend who'd always comment on how scruffy and un-cool you looked? The one you've had the hots for since you've known me, but she really hates your guts?" Kira figured that the hefty pocket of bills he could get for Athrun's comics would be worth almost any amount of torture the blunette could put him through. _Almost_ any. "She's visiting America again. 'Member that party we went to the last time she came? The one where she danced with practically everyone there except for you--"

"Please, don't remind me of that horrible experience..." Athrun fell back on the bed beside Kira. His frustration increased when he mentally weighed the two options: a) make his friend go through a temporary sex change/gender-bender type thing and pick up a hot Russian chick for a girlfriend, or b) forget the whole thing and keep his most cherished Earthly possession—his comic book collection. He wanted both. He could not have both. Kira gave Athrun a playful cat-like grin, telling the blue-haired boy without words that he wouldn't take anything less. "Why am I doing this...Why?"

Kira laughed, "Because you know you wanna."

"Fine; you're right. It's a deal, then." Athrun breathed a sigh of relief and sat up. It was _his_ turn for mind games. "You now own the most expensive item in our apartment. I hope you're happy, because you just traded it off for your entire body, appearance, and reputation." Athrun chuckled darkly as he grabbed Kira by the wrist and quickly pulled him into their bathroom.

This particular room was a bit more stunning than a standard apartment bathroom should be. A marble bathtub lined the far right side of the room, with plastic beads hanging down from the ceiling instead of a shower curtain. The sink matched the white marble, and the floor tiles were a shiny black with a white box coating the edges. Polished silver adorned the sink, and a vanity mirror—also lined in silver—completed the ornate room.

Athrun searched through a drawer below the sink until he'd found what he was looking for: a small, cheap, disposable _pink_ razor. Kira's eyes grew as wide as tennis balls. Oh, yes—_definitely_ worth the comic books. Kira wanted to slink out of the bathroom slowly, backing at a snail's pace, taking baby steps, hoping Athrun wouldn't notice him.

And he didn't, at first. The green-eyed boy had suddenly wondered how in the world women shaved their legs (was it like shaving his face?), thus leaving his mind to float off in day-dream land. That didn't last long when he noticed his subject was out of sight and no longer visible in his peripheral vision. "Kiiiiiraaaa," he chimed, poking his head out of the bathroom. "Come out come out wherever you are... You should've known better than to run. I would never trade something so important for the off-set _chance_ that Tatiana might actually notice me. Tsk tsk, can't go back on your word now." He crept silently around the bed to where he knew his friend was hiding, and pounced on him, knocking them both to the floor. His blue hair tickled Kira's nose. Athrun laughed and dragged the poor boy back into the bathroom.

"B-but, Athrun! I don't... you can't... _We_ shouldn't-"

"Stop trying to get out of it and hold still."

Kira watched unblinkingly as Athrun squirted some of their shaving cream into his hand. "What the hell are you doing?" He blurted out before thinking.

"Well, I figured shaving is shaving, no matter where you do it..." Athrun chuckled and blushed a bit. "Wouldn't want to give you razor burn or anything..."

Kira's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he felt his friend's hand smoothing the creamy, foaming substance up one leg. He stared with his mouth hanging blatantly open. Athrun's hands felt soft, like he'd never used them in a real job or something. A fuzzy memory of Cagalli pointing out this fellow she used to date one evening suddenly bubbled up from the back of Kira's mind. She'd said, "See, look at the way his fingers curl; he's totally got fag hands." He shook his head and banished the thought.

Kira couldn't deny the fact that his legs weren't all that hairy to begin with, even with him being a guy. And now that he thought about it, they weren't very big either. They were rather long and slender. An awkward blush crept across his nose. He waited until Athrun was finished and had the razor in his hand to speak up.

"I'll do it, Athrun."

"Why?" Athrun looked hurt. But it was a playful hurt.

"I don't want you nicking me to pieces, that's why."

Athrun sighed and handed his tool of destruction to Kira. "I'll give you ten minutes. If those legs aren't silky smooth by the time I come back, then I'll dye your hair blond in your sleep so you'll _really_ be Cagalli's twin."

"Oh, quit your nagging." Kira pushed Athrun out the door. He could hear the other boy's laughter grow louder as time passed. Each stroke of the razor felt like an eternity. Ten minutes wasn't long enough, in his opinion. Despite his attempts to keep his legs impeccably smooth, Kira still managed to find use for a band aid. Just one, though.

Sifting through the drawers, the brunette found a bottle of Vanilla Sugar Body Lotion. He had no clue why _Athrun_ of all people would have lotion, but it was good for the occasion. _So _that's_ why Athrun's hands are so smooth… _Kira giggled.

"Are you done yet?" came the inevitable inquiry.

"Yeah," Kira said, "I'm done, all right... Done in, and doomed for a life of misery." He gave his tan legs one more glance before Athrun could see them. They looked twice as feminine now that they'd been de-haired. It made Kira want to cry. "But feel free to stay out there as long as you like. You can _ruin my life_ some other day!"

"Oh, Kira... Don't be so harsh. This'll be fun! That's what I've been trying to tell you all along."

"Fun? _Fun!_ Okay, you wanna have fun—_YOU_ be the gay one, and _I'll_ put _YOU_ in a skirt and shave _YOUR_ legs!"

Athrun was still laughing when he opened the door. _Who said anything about being gay? _"All right, all right. That would never work anyway because I don't have a twin sister to switch places with. If it's any consolation, keep in mind that I'll have to restrain myself from killing you when you sell my comics on Ebay." He helped Kira up and grabbed a pair of scissors.

Kira started to run away again. "Wha—? NO! You absolutely _CANNOT_ cut my hair! I forbid it, Athrun. You'll have to kill me first."

"Kira, your hairstyle is long and straggly. Girls don't leave their hair like that. Not girls that actually _care_ what they look like, anyway. I'm _going_ to give you a haircut—because that _is_ in the rules and I can—and if you want to die, then I guess that's your choice." Kira whined and pouted and begged Athrun to leave his mop of brown hair alone, but the green-eyed boy would have nothing of it. He got the chair from their desk in the main bedroom, pushed Kira into it, placed a towel around his neck, and set to work. After about an hour, Athrun placed the scissors on the sink and twirled Kira around to look in the mirror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he shrieked.

"W-well, I thought this cropped/pixie look would frame your face nicely, and-"

"It looks _awesome_! Sure, it's a bit girlier than what I might've wanted, but that was your point. I think…I think I actually like it like this."

"Eh- you do?"

Kira grinned and nodded. "I won't beat you up so badly now."

Athrun sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, the point was to make you hate it, not like it… Maybe I should just shave it all off since you'll be wearing a wig anyway—"

"No!" Kira put his arms over his new haircut, but he was starting to smile.

And they smiled at each other. This was turning out to be like their own private slumber party; a scary thought for two seniors in high school who were _guys_ that didn't normally do that sort of thing. "Ok, now stand up so I can look you over."

Kira laughed sarcastically. "Uh, don't you mean 'check me out'?"

"No, I said _look you over_. I need to make you presentable as a girl."

Kira shrugged and stood up, twirling around in the skirt like he thought a girl would. For a second, Athrun felt his breath catch in his throat. Kira really _did_ look like a girl... A very beautiful girl... Athrun's cheeks reddened and he coughed a bit, telling Kira to hold still. "Um, I think something's missing..."

"Hm?" Kira tilted his head sideways, studying Athrun's expression very closely.

"I can't quite put my finger on it..." He looked Kira over once more, and then it hit him, mid-chest. "Boobs."

Kira's face fell from quizzical to 'WTF!' in a matter of seconds. Athrun smiled. "Oh yes, my friend—you'll need this..." He stepped out of the bathroom for a moment and returned with one of Cagalli's 36B size bras. "She left it over here that night we all played strip poker, remember?"

Kira shuddered. "I remember..." Cagalli had been so drunk, she'd left the boys' apartment topless. The look on the taxi driver's face as they sent her away was priceless. "Why do you still have it anyway?"

Without saying a word (or acknowledging Kira's question), Athrun sauntered behind Kira and slipped off his jacket, then the shirt and tie, revealing his perfectly shaded, smooth skin. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked, not bothering to turn around. He could've sworn he felt Athrun's hand slide across his shoulder blade gently.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you don't have any _real _breasts to fill this up with. I'm improvising and experimenting." Athrun slipped the bra through Kira's arms and pulled it on so he could latch it.

"Athrun," Kira questioned slowly, "What did you put--?"

"Tissues. They're light, and they hold up perfectly fine. I saw a girl on some movie once who stuffed her bra with tissue paper to make her bra actually fit."

Kira sighed again as he slowly pulled the uniform back on. "Whatever you say Athrun..." It felt odd, having to look down and see a silky black tie instead of his feet. "Okay," Kira said in his best mock-Cagalli voice, which was _way_ too overly sarcastic and sounded more like a cheap imitation of Jessica Rabbit instead. "Am I..._feminine_ enough for you?"

Athrun blinked, startled because Kira pulled off the sultry, seductive voice quite well for someone who was joking (or trying to mimic Cagalli. His twin would never talk like that.) He even felt like he was getting a bit turned on by the whole femme-boy-in-schoolgirl-drag thing. He looked down at the floor, trying to hide his embarrassment for having such thoughts. Kira skipped merrily back to the bed. He was having fun pretending to be a girl.

"Hey Athrun..." Kira whined.

"What?" Athrun stepped out of the bathroom and his eyes were instantly drawn to Kira laying back on the bed in a submissive pose. The boy's eyes were halfway closed and his arms were draped above his head, as if to invite Athrun to have his wicked way with him.

"I feel... _womanly_..." Kira snickered and giggled just like a real schoolgirl would. Athrun didn't move. He looked (and felt) like a murderer who'd just found out the cops found his fingerprint. "C'mon, Athrun. Loosen up. You're the one that's supposed to be enjoying this. It's my 'torture', right?"

"Uh, yeah..." Athrun couldn't help the butterflies fighting in his stomach or the heat wave that told him he really _was_ getting aroused by watching Kira. He was enjoying it, all right. He gulped and quickly thought of a good excuse. Kira watched as his best friend smoothly slid on top of him with a very straight face.

He whispered into Kira's ear, "Prove to me how _womanly_ you really feel..." Listening to Athrun's voice that close was the equivalent of having cool, smoky water poured over your entire body. Kira shivered and felt his face burning again.

"I--, uuh..." Kira stammered, staring into Athrun's emerald eyes. They were dark with an emotion and depth that Kira had never seen before. If Athrun was joking, then he was putting on a fairly decent show. With a face devoid of embarrassment or humor, Athrun snaked his long fingers across Kira's bare thigh, stroking the smooth skin as far up as he could touch, then letting them trickle back down. The brunette gasped and instinctively wrapped his arms around Athrun.

The next few seconds were very strange indeed. The moment Kira realized what was happening, he quickly pulled away, laughing half-heartedly and staring fixedly at the wall. Athrun did the same, straightening up to where he was sitting on Kira instead of laying on him. They looked at one another with confused expressions. Neither boy wanted to break the silence. Athrun mumbled something about going to bed early and slid off of his friend. To his surprise, Kira grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. The violet-eyed boy said softly, "Wait—don't... don't stop just yet... I—um, think I need a bit more...'_practice_' at this being a girl thing." Kira's voice gave away how well he thought Athrun would buy that. So did his eyes; they were perplexed, an inner struggle obvious in their violet depths.

Athrun let a small grin caress his lips, both knowingly and out of relief. He'd hoped Kira would say something like that. "What would you like to know, _miss_?"

"This..." Kira leaned forward and locked his lips with Athrun's before he had the chance to protest. A strange warmth tingled on the edge of Athrun's lips, wanting, _needing_. He deepened the kiss, swerving his tongue across the back of Kira's front teeth with as much grace as he had with his hands. Kira found himself making quiet, soft noises and thoroughly enjoying the pleasurable experience Athrun was giving him. He mouthed his friend's lips so comfortably, it was almost scary. Finally, they broke the kiss at the same time, both out of breath and worried that they were going too far.

"Kira?" Athrun asked in monotone.

"Yes Athrun?" Kira answered, also sounding like this was rehearsed.

"I think you know enough now, you know, in case… In case something like that…ever…" Athrun turned over and faced the wall, away from Kira. The rest of the sentence was grumbled and inarticulate.

"I think I do too," Kira whispered, eyes half-closed.

A short moment of silence followed.

"What now?" Kira asked.

He was answered by Athrun's feather-soft, even breathing. He was asleep. "Oh, fine... Sleep… But tomorrow, you've got some explaining to do." He laughed and snuggled into the pillow, not bothering with the stupid outfit. It'd been a long day.

From the other side of the bed, Athrun grinned. He willfully let his dreams of girl-Kira take over his tired mind. Who knows, maybe Kira would like to stay that way for a little longer than a week. He'd just have to wait and see. "I don't think I'm the only one who needs to explain it, either, sweetie…g'night…"

Kira didn't reply.

* * *

**a/n** Chapter 2—coming soon XD 

;Shaku;


	2. You Really Wanna

**You Know You Wanna**

_Athrun/Kira; some Cagalli/Athrun_

Rating: _M_

**a/n** Well, here's that "part II" I talked about. I know it's been a month since I said I'd have something new up; uh, sorry I didn't. I can't do everything at once, and school always comes before hobbies. Here's Part II, anyway. I hope it's up to par; I haven't written anything in a long time… Flames will be used to stylize my purple jeep wrangler.

**update - May 2008: **I wreaked that jeep last December. XD Totaled it. No flames, either way, though. Haha haha ha...

**2: You Really Wanna**

* * *

Athrun patiently drummed his fingers on the coffee table, white receiver pressed hard against his ear. "No…yes…of course…no….no…yes…Would you stop asking me that? Yes!"

This was exactly how the conversation between Athrun and Cagalli had sounded for the past two and a half hours. It was now 8:00 a.m. Kira was still passed out in his school-girl uniform and tangled underneath the bedsheets. Athrun's stomach protested that he drop the argument for now and find some grub, but he merely drummed his fingers faster. _Food can wait. _Cagalli laughed, a high-pitched broken sound that made a chill run down Athrun's spine. Why did women have to be so _evil_?

"You think _that's_ going to hook me?" she said, dominance oozing over every word (it was clear who had control of the situation,) "My _brother_ is as dumb as an ox. Getting out of a week of class would be nice, but not if my classes won't have the same grades as is expected of me. Would _you_ do the homework? I know you're not stupid."

Athrun frowned. "Kira isn't stupid, Cagalli. He can do the work efficiently."

"Efficiency isn't excellence, Athrun. I need excellence. If you'll do it, that ups your chances of me saying yes by 50 percent."

_Only fifty? Bitch…_ This entire ordeal was turning out to be nothing more than a giant, useless bargain. Athrun momentarily thought about calling off the whole thing, but the dark, adventurous, Scorpio side of him quickly abolished the idea. Seeing Kira act like a girl was still the greater side of the deal. He even cracked a grin at the thought. "What else do you want?"

A short silence followed on the other end. Cagalli said softly, "I want you to fuck me."

Athrun nearly dropped the phone. Oh, wait—he _did_ just drop the phone. "Did you just say what I thought you—?"

"Fuck. Me. Yes, I did. No, this isn't a joke. But it's not serious either. I'm not 'in love' with you, or whatever. I just…You see, there was this party the other night, in Chelsea, and I—"

"What the hell were you doing in Chelsea?"

"None of your damn business!"

"… …Okay…continue."

"There was this gay boy dancing under the flashing lights of some 80's club—and I don't know why I was in an 80's club, I hate the 80's—but anyway, I was watching him, his dancing, you know, and…I got his attention."

"But he was _gay_, right? _Gay_-gay? As in homosexual?"

"God, I don't know why I'm telling _you_ this… You're just another dense male, like all the rest of them."

Athrun sighed. Cagalli was definitely an attention-whore. To get her to continue, Athrun said, "Fine. Cagalli, I've known you since I was seven. I'm listening and trying not to be dense now, so finish your story." He hated admitting to something he wasn't. He did for his own sake. "I really do wanna know what a gay guy has to do with you…and me…doing…"

He could almost hear Cagalli's grin. "Go on. Say it."

"You know what _it_ is. _You_ already said it. Just finish telling me about your evening."

Cagalli mumbled something about Athrun being too fucking chivalrous all the time, but he ignored the remark because she finally picked up where she'd left off: "He noticed me noticing him, so he came over and said hello. I said hey back. He told me about his English major at NYU, and I told him about my pink Volks Wagon Beetle. One thing led to another—like him leading me to his apartment…and…well…we did it."

"But you said he was gay!"

"I _thought_ he was. But he was just in a gay _bar_, like me. We're not gay."

"And apparently you're not together, either...?"

"Well, he _was_ very attractive, and you know what they say about attractive men…"

"No, I don't."

"You've never heard the phrase about the white couch?"

"No."

"Nevermind, it's not important. Turns out that even though losing my virginity was great, and we were nearly perfect for each other, his wife found out about the gay bar thing—I'm not sure if she knows about me or not—and now she's suing him for a divorce."

"So, you had sex with a married man whom you hardly knew because you'd just met him in a gay bar…" Athrun was only just beginning to think of all the horrible repercussions that could come from such an act. "…and you ruined his life."

"Hey; he wanted it just as much as I did. We were like two doves, flying higher and higher and _higher_ up into the wild and passionate world beyond the center of my sun…"

Athrun rolled his eyes. Cagalli was sighing romantically. Athrun blinked and wondered when Cagalli had decided to show her ditzy, girly side to the world. "Still, what does that have to do with me? You don't like me."

"No, I don't. Not like that; but Athrun, I _need_ it."

"No," Athrun said, feeling his frown returning, "don't say that. You don't 'need' sex."

"Yes I do. And, well, you're my friend, and you're a boy, so I figured…"

_I _will_ call the whole thing off if she's going to be reckless like that…_ "I can't do that, Cagi." Maybe then wasn't the best time to use the long-outdated nickname… He didn't care. "I can't."

"You won't get your little gender-switcher sandwich, then." For some reason, her saying this irked Athrun a little. "You won't ever get to see Kira in a skirt again. _Ever_." Dammit, that was irking him too; worse, even!

Athrun fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes. His mind wandered for a minute, and he thought he could still hear Cagalli's voice telling him something that was obviously unimportant, but he couldn't really _hear_ it. He murmured that he'd call her back with an answer after some thought. The line went dead. So think he did.

He pondered his own virginity for a while. Like all of his friends said: Did he truly want to go to college without having banged someone first? Wasn't that what high school teenagers/young adults did in modern society? He'd never felt the urge before. All he cared about were his grades and his reputation. He'd kissed girls before, but they either never wanted to go farther, or they just didn't let him know.

He thought about Kira, too, ironically. He wanted to think about their kiss last night, and about how (he _thought_) he'd wanted to go farther then… That's where those thoughts ended abruptly. Making Kira look like a fairy yesterday had made him giddy, like he was drunk. He was sober enough now to know the difference, right?

He _didn't_ want to kiss Kira again. That was unlike him in more than ten ways. And, after some more thought, he found that he might actually _like_ kissing Cagalli. She was Kira's twin after all, right? So it would be okay then. _No!_

That thought started to go down an unpleasant road involving making Cagalli look like Kira. Athrun filed it to the back of his dark mind for later analysis. It could be useful in the future considering what he was about to do.

Another couple hours had passed—(where the hell _was_ Kira?)—and Athrun decided to call Cagalli back. All he got was her voice message, so after the beep he said, "Cagalli? It's Athrun. I've decided to agree to your terms. Tomorrow is Monday, right? So Kira can go in your place _as_ you then, to keep it an even week. Our school has already let out for the summer, so don't worry about him. Um, I think it would be a good idea for you to come over and explain your daily routine to him, okay? I'll talk to you later. Bye." Immediately after he'd ended the message, his stomach reminded him of its earlier proposition. This time Athrun agreed.

* * *

Kira slowly opened his eyes, seeing first the small, white hills of pillows scattered about his head, then the color of their gray carpet, and then the mirror on the back of their bathroom door.

…But who was screaming? And why? It was a very shrill sound, to say the least, and Kira didn't like it when people screamed.

Oh. _He_ was the one making that awful screeching. And it didn't take him two seconds longer to figure out _why_ he was screaming—he'd seen his reflection.

Athrun's footsteps thudded quickly from their adjacent living room and he was instantly standing in the doorway, probably wondering what in the world had attacked Kira. He had a bag of chips in one hand and a diet Nestea in the other. When he saw Kira huddled under the sheets with a pillow clenched tightly up to his chin, Athrun blinked. There was nothing else in the room. Kira glared daggers at the puzzled, blue-haired boy.

"_YOU_ did this to me, didn't you!? Fix it _now_! I want my hair back, and I want my clothes back, and I don't want to be in this fucking female contraption _any fucking more_!"

"Calm down," Athrun said, shaking his head and laughing softly. He didn't look tired at all. Kira, however, felt _quite_ tired. "You know I can't magically make your hair grow back. What happened to the 'I love my new haircut!' thing yesterday?"

"My shoulders hurt… I think I slept on them wrong… It's a _girl's_ haircut, you ass!"

Athrun laughed again. The _nerve_ of that jerk… "If it makes you feel any better, remember your half of the deal and get over it. You have to dress like that for a solid week. You might as well get used to it." Athrun went over to the window.

Kira threw the pillow off to one side and scooted off the bed. He blushed when he realized his skirt was hiked up to his hip bones (_what_ underwear?). Did Athrun see? If he did, Kira couldn't tell. Athrun seemed to be studying whatever was out the window.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kira said, hoping to gain Athrun's attention again. It didn't work. Athrun now had a troubled expression. "Oh my God, I'm gonna shoot myself! Athrun look, it's a gun! Argh!" All but blinking, Athrun was a statue. "Hey!" Kira said, louder, "My penis is in _clear view_ and I am _going to take a shower_!"

This was when Kira realized that Athrun _really_ wasn't paying attention. His friend turned from the window, walked right pass Kira's bare south of the boarder, down the steps, and out the door to the ground floor of the apartment. Kira snapped his gaping mouth shut. He hadn't actually wanted Athrun to look for _that_ reason. It would've been funny. He liked embarrassing his roomie almost as much as Athrun liked embarrassing him. (And Athrun only liked it 'cause he knew it didn't bother Kira as much.) He sighed and shrugged now that the other boy wasn't in the room to be pestered. He slipped off his clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

Almost immediately, thoughts of his best friend come flooding back, thoughts of when he was smoothing the shaving cream onto Kira's legs, thoughts of the way that made Kira feel… What possessed Athrun to do such a thing?

Kira felt his skin burning. He shut the door to the bathroom and locked it should Athrun come back soon. The apartment had an excellent air-conditioning system, so even the bathroom stayed pleasantly cool throughout the summer. When he leaned his back against the black tiles of the wall, his skin turned icy. It was slick with sweat.

He thought of Athrun's baby-soft hair so close to his face, tickling his cheeks. The green of Athrun's eyes swallows everything, and he's lost in the moment. He could feel his heart beat racing already, and it wasn't slowing down. Kira gasped, and opened his eyes.

_No_. No more thoughts of Athrun. He forced himself through the shower beads and blasted his burning body with cold water. Slick, it slid down his shoulders and splashed across his weak eyes.

He was awake now. But that didn't stop his hand from moving of its own accord.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Athrun's voice yelled over the rush of shower water: "Kira! Your sister's here. She's gonna show you how to be a woman."

Kira's heart skipped a few beats. He couldn't breathe, but not just because of the water. It was because more than just water now ran down his smooth legs and into the drain. He leaned his head against the tiles, breathed slowly. "I think I want _you_ to show me that, Athrun," he said, even though he knew said boy wouldn't hear him over the rushing water.

* * *

**a/n** New chapters will come. I like this whole updating thing.

;Shaku;


	3. Breakfast On Pluto

**You Know You Wanna**

_Athrun/Kira; some Cagalli/Athrun_

Rating: _M_

**a/n** Anybody seen the movie _Running with Scissors_? I watched it last night. If you haven't, go rent it. **Now**. It's almost as good as the movie I titled this chapter after. XD I saw some similarities and thought, why not?

Anyway, I also just realized that I have made every GS character American instead of Japanese. I guess I'm allowed to do that, though, what with this being an AU… Sorry it took so long to update. Like I said on my profile, school took over my life. That paid off in the end: yesterday I graduated Valedictorian of the Grundy High School Class of 2008. Yay me. This chapter is to celebrate. And, my sincere apologies if it sucks. I can barely remember much about GS, much less my insane plot lines. I switch POV near the end of this chap from Athrun to Kira, too. I tried not to make it confusing. Bear with me.

_Corwalch_—"Kira…liked embarrassing his rooomie almost as much as _Athrun liked embarrassing him._" Answer: He enjoys the way it drives Kira bonkers because Athrun is secretly sadistic and kinky.

.

Formal Disclaimer (that I forgot two chapters ago): I do not own Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, or an apartment in Manhattan (yet). I own a small, shiny, white box called an iPod that keeps me from going completely insane, but not a company or the rights to Gundam: SEED. This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to persons of "real" life is purely coincidental. (I'm not _that_ good, anyway…) aaaannnd I'm not using this work of fiction to make money in any way. …I think that's all. Flames are petty and childish. If you start a flame war with me, I'll put you out with my phantasmagoric Capricornian Earth skills, kapeesh? (heh…rhymes with quiche…) Good. Let us continue:

**3: Breakfast On Pluto **

* * *

Athrun _knew_ that Kira was wasting water. No one could take a shower that long without having a good excuse to stay in there. He was just about to call for his friend again (and probably remind him that he had a deal to attend to) when he heard the water shut off. He sighed, and decided just to wait on Kira instead.

It was late. Athrun didn't know how late it was, exactly, but he could see the city lights outside, sparkling against an ocean of hazy, navy blue. The night had crept upon them unexpectedly.

Cagalli was lying stomach-down on their bed, her pale hand gently resting on a sleek chin, eyes bored and fingers curled lazily around her cheek. Her hair was pulled off to the sides in two short pigtails. She actually looked really cute. There was a pile of papers off to one side of her. Athrun could only assume these were for Kira to read.

When her eyes followed Athrun's walk back across the room, the boredom disappeared and a faint spark lit them up like fireworks. He didn't bother asking what she was thinking about. His opinion of her had greatly dropped over the past few hours, and to be honest, he didn't really want to know.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked politely.

"No. I wanna get this over with so I can have a second spring break, with all the lust and drama, just like last time."

"Okay…" A long silence followed. Her manners were atrocious, but somehow Athrun could stand them. Cagalli was almost like his sister, too. They were _very_ good friends, up until high school, when Kira and Athrun had decided to go to a co-ed school and she had gone to a private school for girls… Until Kira opened the bathroom door, no one had said anything. When he stepped out, his hair was slicked down and clinging to his high cheekbones. Athrun tried not to directly stare at him. Cagalli laughed out loud.

"Where the hell did you get one of our school uniforms? Damn, and it's the expensive one at that…"

Instead of putting on a towel, Kira had adorned the school uniform again, minus the tie and the jacket this time. _Maybe he thought it would help the situation…_Athrun thought. Kira looked at Athrun and sighed, not wishing to make up a lie to his sister. Athrun didn't feel like explaining the _real_ reason as to why he had a New York State School for Girls uniform either, so he simply said, "Found it," and shrugged.

Cagalli didn't confront him and shrugged apathetically as well. It didn't matter. She smiled at Kira in a particularly depraved manner, showing her front teeth and tapping her fingers against her skin. "I made a copy of my daily schedule for you to read if you get confused about where to go or who to talk to. I also wrote up a list of general things you should already know about the people I hang with--" She paused, a blank look on her face that made it seem like she was thinking about something but didn't want Athrun or Kira to notice. "Eaah," she murmured, "most of them are gay…think you can handle that?"

Kira nodded solemnly, and Athrun felt a slight twinge of pity. What a bizarre plan this had been… Did he really enjoy making fun of Kira so much that he would go through all this, just to see him dress up like a girl and parade around in front of the world that way? Enough to lose his expensive comics?

Yes. Yes he did.

That had to be the reason… There _was_ no other reason.

He coughed out loud. "Cagalli, I think Kira can call you if he needs anything else."

She raised her eyebrows and gave Athrun an insulted face. "Do I not get to stay and show him the way I act?"

"He's your brother. He should know you well enough."

Cagalli's wicked smile returned.

"What?" Athrun asked, taking a step back. Cagalli's tiny nose scrunched up as she pushed herself off the bed, the grin remaining intact on her lips. "What is it?" he asked again, taking another step back when Cagalli looked like she was going to walk right through him. Instead, she pressed her body smoothly against his, snaking a crafty hand down Athrun's hips and thighs. In the back of his mind he knew Kira was staring, but the thought hadn't fully registered. In fact, _nothing_ had registered at the moment. Nothing except Cagalli.

The next thing he knew, Cagalli's voluptuous lips were sucking on his, and their tangling tongues were battling for control, white teeth clicking on teeth and biting anything bitable. A pleasant heat spread from his gut straight to his groin, and he moaned when she broke the kiss so suddenly. She absently wiped a tiny snail trail from the side of her lower lip, and grinned like she'd just won a new Corvette.

"So…when do _you_ want to call me?"

_Never_; "I'll do that later this week, okay?"

"Hm." She touched his cheek, and then sauntered out of their apartment room with her hips swaying to the rhythm of music that wasn't there. Athrun didn't hide the overwhelmed expression on his face, or the fact that he was staring after Cagalli's disappearing form incredulously. When his consciousness returned, he glanced at Kira, who hadn't closed his wide-open mouth.

"Ahem…I uh…wow," Athrun blurted.

"That," Kira said, "was soooo freaky. Since when does she crush on you? I thought you two weren't friends anymore." Despite his casual tone, Kira's eyes appeared slightly hurt.

"I dunno," Athrun lied, "Maybe she felt the urge?"

"Whatever." Kira flopped down on the bed (tugging the hem of the skirt back down to normal distance) and flipped through the papers Cagalli had left there. Athrun couldn't help his curiosity, so he sat on the bed too and leaned over Kira's shoulder:

_A Week in the Life of Cagalli_

_Part 1_

_Talking with Friends:_

_Cagalli's best friends are Fllay Allaster, Mirialia Howe, and Lacus Clyne. Fllay is her best friend. Fllay is a lesbian, so please do not flirt with her. They are __**only**__ friends. Mir and Lacus are casual friends. There's not much to know about them; Cagalli secretly thinks they're both in a relationship, but nothing has yet to be proved. Be sure to let Cagalli know if you find out anything on these two. Cagalli has already told them about the power tan and the wicked purple contacts she was going to get this weekend. They bought it._

_This is totally not very important, but Ivonna is in this week. Pretend that Cagallli can hardly remember her. Ivonna sent her a very nasty e-mail about homosexual relationships, so Cagalli probably wouldn't want to even say hello; and apparently, she has found some new, "cooler" American friends. __**Stay away from her**__. She is up to no good. _

_Fllay's girlfriend of seven months broke up with her two weeks ago, and the wounds are still fresh. Please note that any comment on a relationship of any sort will not be advisable. This will cause Fllay to become angry and distraught—something I'm sure you will not be able to deal with. Heed this advice and do as Cagalli would do: talk about things like hard rock music, cafés, and the latest issue of Peach Girl magazine. If you do this, you should be fine. Included is a list of Cagalli's favorite bands and Peach Girl articles._

_Daily Life and Such:_

_Cagalli's class schedule is also on the next page, but the only one you really _must_ attend is Psyche 101. This is Cagalli's favorite class, so be sure to be there. Usually Fllay and Cagalli discuss the secret passions Lacus and Mir share, and what it does to them having to hide their feelings for one another. Neither friend is in this class, and most of the other girls in this school do not like Cagalli and Fllay, so you're home free. You should find Fllay on campus during the other classes and hang out with her. Athrun has been assigned to do all of the homework, so don't worry about that. Worry about making yourself act like __**me**__. _

Kira flipped through the rest of the papers and the instructive lists so fast Athrun could barely catch the lines 6. Seether, 7. Tool, and 12. Dir en Grey. On the last page was a list of Psyche class know-hows, and finally, a P.S. note:

_Congrats! You have made it to the end of the pamphlet, so that must mean you are pretty much a Cagalli clone, no pun intended. Make me proud, bro. Make it twin. Good luck, and thanks for the free time!_

_._

_._

_._

_P.S._

_Get Athrun to tell you the _other _part of the bargain. -muah-_

_._

_._

_._

"_Other_ bargain?" Kira whispered, glancing up at Athrun, who was still hovering above his shoulder with a frown on his pretty pursed lips.

"Kira, have I ever told you your sister is a complete and total bitch?"

"Um, no, actually I think you've always liked her…"

Athrun huffed and walked across the room to the mirror mounted on their bathroom door. "I don't now."

"Why would I find that hard to believe?" Kira questioned quietly.

"You would probably find a lot of things hard to believe if you knew about them." Athrun hadn't turned around. He stood there, talking to his own reflection in the mirror.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It doesn't mean anything."

"What other bargain?"

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Athrun did turn around that time…

…and what he saw was Kira slipping the school girl uniform's white shirt over his head, exposing a toned and perfectly smooth chest. The thought of cinnamon toast came to mind… Yes, Athrun's mind traveled to the thought of breakfast, of maybe licking cinnamon sugar off of that perfectly chiseled, cinnamon colored chest… Breakfast…

Breakfast on _Pluto_, maybe. What the hell was he thinking?! Athrun could've smacked himself silly over the totally irrational thoughts that kept appearing in his head.

"You know something?" Kira murmured, "I'm tired. I need to get out of here for a minute. Out of this apartment, and out of these stupid clothes. I feel…slightly sick."

Before Athrun could protest, Kira had jumped up off the bed and slipped the skirt down to his ankles. A gulp was somehow suppressed in the blue-haired boy's throat. Kira turned around toward a dresser drawer, facing away from Athrun and oblivious to his growing arousal. It gave Athrun a nice clear view of Kira's buttocks. Athrun's attempt at driving the testosterone away from his mind failed miserably.

In no time at all, though, Kira had slipped on a pair of red boxers and some loose jeans that were lying around. He plundered through Athrun'sdresser in search of a shirt, and when he couldn't find one, he rounded on his roommate.

"Didn't you do the laundry yesterday?" Kira faced Athrun again, his hands on his hips, the loose jeans barely clinging to the sharp bones holding them up. His chest rose and fell with even breathing, his violet eyes wide and expecting. Athrun wanted to gaze into those eyes, wanted to run his hands over that perfect body…

He barely managed a hoarse reply: "No; I was…with you, remember?"

Kira just so happened to glance down at Athrun's crotch at the exact moment the other boy decided to turn back toward the mirror…two seconds too late. Kira gasped at the distinct bulge he saw there in Athrun's pants. Then he blushed and snapped his mouth shut.

This was getting ridiculous. How long could they continue to live together and not admit what they both saw going on?

"Athrun…?" Kira asked timidly.

"What?" Athrun growled.

"Do you…like me?"

"Of course I like you. You're my best friend."

"That's not what I meant. And why are you mad at me?"

"I'm _not_!"

"Then look at me!"

"No!"

"Why won't you?" Kira's quick retort sounded defensive, like Athrun had insulted him.

"What is there to see?" Athrun asked sarcastically.

"Fine. If you won't do that, then tell me what your bargain with Cagalli was. I want to know. She said for me to ask you what it was, so go on—tell me. Let's hear it." Kira had resumed searching for a semi-clean shirt. During the silence that Athrun did not answer, he settled on a tight-fitting gray tank he found slung halfway under the bed. When the silence stretched on, he busied himself with finding a pair of socks that matched. He couldn't. White and off-white would have to do. And still, Athrun had not said a word, nor turned around. Kira put on a pair of worn-out black Vans, then started for the door. That walk in the fresh air was needed now more than ever—

"I'm required to have sex with her."

The blatant flat tone to Athrun's voice stopped Kira in his tracks as quickly as what it was the roomie had said. There was no emotion to the statement; that meant Athrun was hiding the way he truly felt about this new addition to their situation. Kira's hand found its way to the doorframe for support. Other thoughts were popping up in his head. _Sex_? As in, _doing it_? Cagalli was his sister, and it was weird enough to think about her having _sex_ with his best friend, but what was worse… What was torturously worse than picturing his lighter-skinned twin getting it on with Athrun was the feeling of _anger_ that rose in the pit of his stomach, like a ball of molten lead that both weighed him down and scorched his very core…

"Did you agree?" Kira asked numbly.

Athrun did not answer immediately, and when he spoke, it wasn't technically an answer at all. "What was I supposed to say, Kira? Our entire bet would be off completely if she didn't comply—"

Kira heard his footsteps running down the stairs, heard the main door to the building slam behind him, and he thought he heard Athrun's angry protests that he stop running and talk with him for a few minutes.

But Athrun hadn't wanted to talk to him a moment ago, had he? He wouldn't even _look_ at Kira, because either he felt something for Kira that he didn't want the brunette to know about, or he had been thinking about…thinking about his deal with Cagalli. Thinking about his sister, not him.

Kira choked on a sob he didn't realize he'd let escape. His knees grew weary, and he blinked around the tears in his eyes to see where he had run to. An unfamiliar block surrounded him, but he wasn't afraid that he'd ended up someplace he didn't recognize. The city was the same all around. He could find his way back easily when he wanted to. When. If he wanted to.

He stumbled, half-blind, to an empty bus stop bench. The glow of the street lamp above him painted everything in a dim, yellow glow. Cars and taxis of all shapes and colors rolled sluggishly in the street.

So…that was that.

Athrun did _not_ have feelings for Kira. How could he have ever conceived such a twisted idea? Of _course_ Athrun did not _feel_ for him. He'd always wanted Cagalli. And Kira had _known _that. A recent conversation came back to him, and the reason as to why Athrun had kept Cagalli's bra was suddenly crystal clear. Even now… This new bargain was just another way to get at her… The _entire_ bargain was just another reason to…

Kira felt his face fall into his hands as fresh sobs overtook him. The ball of molten anger was still pressing hotly against his insides, forcing the sadness and betrayal to the surface. _What the fuck is the matter with me?_ Kira thought, _Had I _wanted_ him to get hard for me? _

_Oh God…_ The sobs abruptly ceased. Kira could not breathe.

_I did. It was the same feeling I felt in the shower… I did, and I… I do want Athrun to…..to want _me_… Shit…_ "Shit, shit, shit fucking shit!"

There were a few passers-by, but no one seemed to care about some poor kid's temper tantrum. Kira cried out, and the world went on as normal. His curses went unheard. He was a ghost to Manhattan, and apparently, to Athrun as well.

* * *

**an extra a/n: **Thanks to those fans who actually reviewed and told such a sorry ass author as myself to update this fic. Your encouragement means mountains to me, and I am eternally grateful. My apologies times a billion for the long, long, super-long wait.


	4. Little Raindrops Falling

**You Know You Wanna**

_Athrun/Kira; platonic Kira/Fllay?_

Rating: _M_

**a/n **Hello again. First off, thank you all for your comments, and I am completely sorry if this story gets too confusing or OOC. It's part of my specialty…uh…I think. Haha. Secondly, I like these little dots… … … …! Thirdly, where's my cookie? Fourthy……I'm jacked up on green AMP and CocaCola. XD Nothing like a good sugar OD to fire up your muse and kill your need to rest!

**4: Drip, Drip, Drop Little Raindrops Falling**

* * *

_So far: Athrun and Kira had an original, silly bet that if Kira would dress up like a girl for a week, then Athrun would forfeit his expensive comic book collection for Kira's humiliation. Kira also agreed to help Athrun score a date with one of Cagalli's foreign friends to even the balance. Kira was only losing a bit of his pride. However, Athrun complicated things by extending his bet to Cagalli herself, who agreed that they could watch Kira make a fool of himself in public, at her school, in _her_ place…on the condition that Athrun would sleep with her. He agreed, but in the time the two _boys_ have spent together, they seem to be forming a mutual bond that they both refuse to admit exists… _

.

.

"Fuck," he said again, very quietly this time.

Kira didn't notice when it started to rain. He just sat there, feeling like someone had punched him in the stomach. He could cry no more. His eyes, despite the rain, were red-rimmed yet dry. He didn't feel the chilly edge in the night—as if the season couldn't decide whether it was winter or spring. He didn't feel the water cascading down the back of his neck.

He also didn't notice when a girl his age, wearing khaki cargo pants and a light, baby pink blouse with ruffles, stopped walking just as she reached the point in front of him. Her hair stood out as painfully crimson against the backdrop of the gray city, cut medium length in several layers, the longest reaching just below her shoulders. She was holding a plain black umbrella, which she held farther out to shield Kira from the rain as well. When the boy did not look up at her, she frowned and leaned down to his level.

"Helloooo! Anybody in there?"

Kira blinked. It took him a moment to realize someone in reality had actually acknowledged his existence. "What did you say?" he asked. His voice rasped more than spoke. How long had he been sitting there?

"I asked if you were currently on this planet, because right now you seem to be floating in space on auto-pilot." Her smile was jeering, but easy as well. She seemed to mean well, trying to cheer him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine." Kira stood up, ducking out from under the umbrella. He didn't want to ruin her evening like he had Athrun's; she was probably on her way to some extravagant party. Maybe she was a snob who would stub up and leave him alone like everyone else. It wasn't very polite of him, to just get up and leave like that, but Kira wasn't in the mood for ethics. He was in the mood to find a nice building to jump off of. He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" the red-haired girl called.

"Home."

"But we just met!"

Kira stopped. "Isn't it awfully late to be making friends? I think it's around—"

"Nonsense. There's never a time too late to say hello."

Her last sentence sounded symbolic to Kira, but he really didn't have the energy for this…

He turned around anyway, and tried to smile back. "Where are you headed?"

"South, past the New York School for Girls. I live a few streets down from there."

Kira brightened. He and Athrun also lived a few streets from Cagalli's school. But why had he asked her where she was going and not her name? He'd meant to ask what to call her… "Great, me too," he murmured, trying to sound happier than before. He couldn't tell a difference, but apparently the girl could. She nodded her approval and said,

"Let's walk together, then. No sense in you going that far alone in the rain."

She must have also failed to notice that when Kira had started to walk away, it was in the opposite direction as their new destination. The poor brunette was obviously delusional. The girl grabbed Kira's wrist in one dainty, pale hand and led him away from the once-again empty bus bench.

Kira was floating through a dream—rain drops patting against the umbrella, feet splashing in the puddles on the sidewalk, warmth in his left hand that seemed to stream up his arm and throughout his entire body. His eyes fell in and out of focus as he let this stranger lead him wherever she would go. She could have taken him down some alley and killed him, if she'd wanted to.

But she didn't.

She softly asked Kira where he lived, and took him home.

* * *

Athrun was nearly asleep when he heard the main door to the apartment open and close downstairs. Then he heard two sets of feet clogging up the metal stairwell, and a quiet rap on the door he had left unlocked and ajar. He had still been debating whether to go find Kira or wait for him to come home when he'd dozed off on the couch. "Come in," he said groggily, "S'open."

He did not receive a reply, but first saw a blur of red hair, followed by a soaking wet Kira, enter the room.

"I'm going to bed," Kira said matter-of-factly. Athrun started to say something, but was interrupted by the giggling of the red-head standing front and center in their living room. Her clothes appeared to be mostly dry.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked. Kira stopped in the doorway leading to their bedroom, listening. Athrun noted that he looked _extremely_ tired. He was wobbling from side to side like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Me?" she asked, pointing to herself and still giggling. "Why don't you tell me who _you_ are. Your friend here didn't bother to say his name either."

"Well, you're the one in _our_ apartment. You first."

She giggled even louder. Kira started shaking his head and fully entered the bedroom, where he flopped down on the mattress and snuggled under the dry sheets.

Athrun hadn't said a word meant to be a joke. He could stand those snickers no longer. "Okay, fine, you don't have to say who you are, but at least tell me what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"I was glancing in the other room over there…and, um…do you two _share a bed_?"

"Yes," Athrun said, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"Oh. Are you gay then?"

"No. We're just good friends."

"Are you homophobes?"

"No, we're just two regular guys. What's with the gay questions?"

"Nothing. I'm a lesbian, though. That's all." She smiled in a way that reminded Athrun of someone… He couldn't quite place his thoughts on where he'd seen that smile before. He was too sleepy.

"Uh, thanks for bringing Kira home. I appreciate it."

"Kira, huh?" she mumbled to herself, "That explains a lot…" Then, speaking to Athrun again, she asked, "Does he get lost at all hours of the morning often?"

"No." Did she know Kira? Athrun had never seen this girl before in his life. "But I'm indebted to you nonetheless. Anything I can do to even the score?"

"Tell me your name first."

Athrun sighed. _Women and their mind games_… It was a way of getting him to _give in_ first. He was too tired to care. "Athrun. Athrun Zala. And you?"

There was a slight hesitation before she replied…

"…Fiona Apple."

"Oh, come on," Athrun said, covering his mouth with his fist to stifle a yawn.

"_Come on_? Is that the best you could come up with?" Her gray eyes glittered with excitement over this mental battle. Athrun was outmatched in his current condition. He might have been outmatched anyway.

"How about, 'Oh, and I'm Kurt Cobain'?"

"Better, if only slightly."

Athrun scoffed. "You're about as friendly as a viper, you know that?"

"And _you_ already told me your _real_ name, Kurt."

"Do you need help on your way out?" he asked, his energy now depleted to near nothing. He could barely hold his eyes open, and the mind games were zapping him into _zombie_ stupid.

"Nope. I think we're good."

"Good," Athrun repeated. He gratefully watched her leave through the door she came in, and then looked at the big, bright, red digital numbers on alarm clock next to him. Two fifty-six a.m. Half-heartedly setting the alarm for six-thirty, Athrun sighed. He didn't know if Kira was asleep or not, but either way he dreaded the conversing they would have to do, eventually. Maybe not tonight… Hopefully not tonight…

He grudgingly made his way into the bedroom.

.

.


	5. You Know You Really Wanna

**You Know You Wanna**

_Athrun/Kira_

Rating: _M_

**a/n **_Hey M_—It's nice to hear from a familiar reviewer. ;) Thanks for still liking my story enough to come back after an entire year.

And thanks to all of the new fans, too. I do enjoy the lovely feedback…

However, that same lovely feedback seems to have slowed to a mere drizzle lately. There is but two reviews for the last chapter, and it's been several weeks. I'm losing interest in this fic again; urm, so, there won't be any more chapters until I hear from some of you, okay? Last chance…

**5: You Know You Really Wanna**

* * *

Kira was curled up under the covers, now somewhat dry. The room was still relatively cool, but compared to the spring shower outside it was slightly warmer. Athrun wondered if he was really asleep, or if he'd been awake to hear his recent conversation with "Fiona Apple."

Making as little noise as possible, he slipped out of his jeans—they'd been most uncomfortable when he'd fallen asleep on the couch—and lay down on the bed next to Kira. For some reason, he had no desire to sleep now. Instead, however, he felt the overwhelming need to talk to Kira. The only problem was that Kira _was_ asleep. When Athrun had stirred the bed ever so slightly, Kira had not moved, and his breathing remained level and deep.

The rain outside was slowing. Athrun listened as the _pat pat pat_ of water grew fainter and fainter. The air conditioner made a subtle _hummm_ that reminded Athrun the room was slightly on the cold side. With Kira having stolen the majority of the covers and bundled himself up into a cocoon, Athrun could hardly wake him to steal them back. He wanted to, but…

As he stood up to turn off the AC, an ambulance's siren suddenly blared out of nowhere, just outside their window. The loudness of it startled Athrun so much his knees gave way and he fell flat on his ass. And it woke up Kira.

The brown-haired boy blinked in a comatose stupor, his short hair frizzy and sticking in wild directions as it had dried in the room. When his violet eyes met Athrun's bewildered stare where he sat in the floor, his confused expression turned to one of irritation. He turned over.

"Kira," Athrun said, trying to sound as nice as possible, "I need to talk to you."

"Do you know what time it is, Athrun? Because I'm pretty sure it's too late to be having conversation. I'm tired. Let me go back to sleep."

Athrun looked down at his feet. He didn't have the heart to get back into bed with Kira. "I—no. I need to talk to you _now_. This can't wait."

"Too bad."

"Kira…" Athrun's voice was pleading now. "You left before I could…say anything."

Kira was silent for a long time. If he responded to that statement, it would mean he was willing to talk to Athrun at God knows how early in the morning. If he didn't, he could go to sleep, have nightmares about trying to save red-haired princesses from blue-haired dragons, and wake up tomorrow knowing he could call off the bet. He'd call up his lousy excuse for a sister and tell her she'd just have to go to school and be herself. He wasn't fooling with this anymore.

But then…

"What else was there to say? You said enough."

Athrun's hopes brightened. "When I said… that I had to sleep with her, I didn't mean that I had any feelings toward her."

"Okay."

The silence returned, and Athrun started to wonder if Kira was expecting him to say something else. "I, uh, don't think you've said the real reason for running out so abruptly."

So he was going to make Kira say it, huh? Fine. Kira didn't care anymore. He was so sick of them _pretending_, or what he thought they were pretending, that he just didn't give a shit. He'd say it, all right.

"Athrun, I like you—"

"Okay," Athrun replied casually, "we've already established this—"

"—in an intimate way…I think…"

"You…do?"

"Yes. I do." Kira's voice broke, and it was then that Athrun realized he was crying. "And I…I thought you did too… I thought… I dunno _what_ I thought. After you said that you were going to sleep with my sister, I thought I was _wrong_. I thought you'd done this entire thing to have an excuse to get at the girls from that stupid school… And… I _thought_ I knew you better, you know? I _thought_ you weren't that kind of guy…

"…And then…the way you kissed me; the look in your eyes when you were hovering over me was…" He paused, catching his breath. The memory was still fresh in his mind. "What _was_ that, Athrun?"

Athrun stood up, his legs shaking. He'd acquired a headache in the past minute from Kira's confession. Kira suddenly turned around and glared at Athrun, sitting up on the bed, tears glistening from the dim glow of the night lights through their window. It was such a swift movement that it startled Athrun again. He found himself sitting on the floor again. "Don't you _dare_ say it was practice. I swear, Athrun, if I didn't know you so well I would have let you get away with that. But I'm too tired and too hurt for any more lies. Be forward with me, _please_."

He didn't know what to say. He _had_ been about to say it was practice. He looked up at the angry scowl on Kira's face and wished he hadn't been trying to think of an easy way to lie around his feelings. "Give me a second, would ya? Even criminals strapped to the chair get last words, don't they?"

"So you're a criminal, are you?" Kira barked a laugh that made an invisible hand tighten around Athrun's heart. It stung. Athrun did not reply; he reasoned Kira was being sarcastically rhetorical.

He knew Kira was glaring at him, but he also knew that the apartment room was pretty much utterly silent. Kira had so far confessed that he had new, stronger feelings for Athrun, and that he'd assumed Athrun had felt the same because of the way they had kissed. Now, it was Athrun's turn to roll the dice. _Did_ he feel the same way? He asked himself this question ten times, silently, in his head, and he got the same answer every time: _I don't know._ Every single time he tried to pull up the feeling of running his hands up Kira's legs, the memory of the other boy's lips burning against his—even just the thought of Kira's smile after Athrun had cut his hair—every time his pulse quickened and thundered through his veins, his vision flew ever so slightly out of focus, and his head told him to stop thinking those thoughts. It was a defense mechanism. Whatever it was Athrun was feeling, his mind and body were automatically fighting against it.

Kira was still waiting for a reply, Athrun realized. The other boy had not moved except to cross his slender arms across his chest. Some of the resentment had faded from his expression, though. The scowl looked less hate-filled.

Athrun decided to let his thoughts trail down an alley that he'd found several times, but had since been avoiding lest he get the slightest inkling to walk down it. What if… he decided… that… he _did_ like Kira that way…

And suddenly everything was back, vivid in his mind's eye. The kiss, the smile, and… Athrun's cheeks turned pink. The most recent memory of staring at Kira's ass was what had started this whole argument, he thought. But, undeniably, he _had_ been staring, and he _had _wished his hands were cupping those supple cheeks instead of dangling there at his sides. If Athrun could admit _that_, then surely he could admit, without too much guilt or insincerity, that he shared Kira's feelings…?

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "When I kissed you, I first had it in mind as a joke. But then, when I felt your lips on mine, I…"

The pause was aggravating Kira, Athrun could tell, but he didn't care. The brunette would like it better this way in the end. Athrun slowly stood up again, his hands shaking now instead of his knees. He approached the bed with caution. The goal was not to _frighten_ Kira, but soothe him.

"…I felt something that I had not expected…"

Kira distinctly gulped. If Athrun hadn't been reading only Kira's face, he would've noticed the hesitation in those purple eyes.

"It felt…well, good, to say the least," Athrun chuckled, now only a foot away from Kira, whose adamant expression was still slightly angry. _If _this_ doesn't get him to forgive me, then I don't know what I'll do_, Athrun thought. He leaned in, placing his hands on Kira's, pressing him against the mattress and pinning him there. His face was inches from Kira's.

"…but if I were to try and tell you what I _really_ felt, then… I'd have to tell you something like this—"

Kira did not fight Athrun's kiss. It wasn't awkward this time. There was no façade of pretending to be a girl, or "practicing" or anything like that. There was just…them. The connection that they had both craved but shunned was finally re-bridged. It was a simple, warm, close-mouthed, apologizing kiss.

And Kira forgave him. After all, admitting to yourself that you have feelings for your best friend/roommate isn't exactly the easiest thing to do when that friend has the same sex as you, and you've hardly even considered the idea of being gay.

Well, the kiss may have been simple _at first_, but Athrun's mind wasn't even on the same _plane_ as Kira's. Athrun was running his hands up to Kira's shoulders and gently rocking him back onto the bed. Without breaking the kiss or his rhythm, Athrun pressed his chest onto Kira's and smoothly slid his hips between Kira's legs, pressing…_other_ things. Kira could feel the heat even through his rain-dampened jeans.

_Wow…_ Kira thought. _I never would've… I didn't… _

Athrun subconsciously asked Kira for more permission by swerving his tongue along Kira's lips. One of his hands had already flown from Kira's shoulder to the bottom his gray tank, tugging it upward in order to expose more skin.

Stopping Athrun was the last thing Kira wanted to do, but what one _wants_ to do is not always the same as what one _needs_ to do. Kira, though reluctantly, clamped his teeth together and his lips closed. He stopped kissing Athrun back.

At fist, this scared Athrun. What if he'd done something terribly wrong and irrevocable? But when he pulled back a bit he saw that Kira was smiling up at him. It calmed his fluttering heart a little bit.

"Athrun," Kira said in a barely audible whisper, "I _really_ need to get some sleep if I am to be Cagalli tomorrow."

He'd meant to remind Athrun about the bet in order to make him go to sleep too, but instead saying his sister's name had reminded Kira of Athrun's _other_ bargain. He faked his smile well enough that Athrun didn't notice. Blinking overly much, Athrun stood back a few feet from Kira, licked his lips thoughtfully, and then shyly curled up on the other side of the bed. Kira leaned over and whispered to Athrun again, "Thank you. It was a very nice kiss."

Athrun loved the feather soft feel of Kira's lips brushing against his ear. In fact, he thought that he loved _everything_ about Kira now. "Hey, Kira?"

"Yeees?" Kira asked, sounding cute.

"S'the bet really still on? I mean, you're sure you don't want to back out…?"

Kira dramatically rolled his eyes and slapped his hand against his cheek, holding it there in an expression of poorly portrayed boredom. Athrun wanted to roll his eyes too, but he didn't because that would've made him seem just as childish and immature as Kira. Instead he watched, hoping the other boy was doing this just to be silly.

And—of course—he was.

"You _bet_ it is."

* * *

Unless I change my mind or one of you spares me a review, then this is it.


	6. Run The Show

**You Know You Wanna**

_Athrun/Kira; some Athrun/Cagalli; some Kira/Fllay if you squint between the lines_

Rating: _M_

**a/n **Title is courtesy of a Kat DeLuna song I love. Sorry this took so long. Muses magically resurrect themselves sometimes…

**6: Run The Show**

Possibly for the first time since Kira decided he would actually go through with this crazy ass fiasco, he did not feel daunted by the task. And maybe that was because he was shameless. Or maybe it was because he had finally received a response from Athrun… Either way, he had accepted the fact that he was about to become his sister for the next week. It would be over in no time, right?

He took one last long, hard look at his reflection in the bathroom mirror before he came out to show off how much like Cagalli he really looked. His newly cut, short brown hair was safely concealed underneath a blonde wig that was the picture perfect duplicate of Cagalli's hair. His bright violet eyes were masked with amber colored contacts. The school uniform hung on his body like a snug glove; truly Cagalli's twin, if he could fit into her clothes flawlessly. He was wearing a bit of light make-up—nothing too drag—and a silver bracelet his sister had lent him to make him that much more believable.

It was early—like 7:00am early—and Athrun was repeatedly yawning into his hand as he stood beside the 'real' Cagalli. When Kira entered the room, Athrun smiled approvingly and Cagalli couldn't help but snicker. Kira blushed and tugged on the skirt.

"Wow," Cagalli said, "The only real difference is your skin is _slightly_ darker than mine. I never knew you were such a scrawny twig of a boy, bro."

"I never knew you were a _slut _either, sis."

Cagalli looked over at Athrun with an arched eyebrow. "You told him?"

The blunette hung his head, "Well, I—wait, you _told _me to!"

"No, not about that…the _other_ thing."

"Oh. No, then."

"Okay."

Kira's brows rose at their covert conversation, but he didn't question the subject matter. He wanted to; what _had_ Athrun told or not told him? But he just stood there, tugging on the skirt and feeling like an idiot.

"Can we go now? I want to get this over with!!"

Cagalli sighed. "Yeah, okay. You look presentable enough, I_ guess_. Athrun, you _are_ going to keep an eye on him, right?"

"Since you said it _that_ way…" Athrun crossed his arms.

"Good. Everything's ready then. Better not be late, 'Cagalli'." Kira's sister smirked deviously at both boys. "First period starts in an hour."

/$H!t\

Kira had never seen so many girls in the same place in his life. Well, maybe with _one _exception. There was this one time he and Athrun were at Comic Con, and he could have sworn that every single female there (more than he expected in the first place) hovered continuously around a single booth housing a famous Japanese actor. He was naturally blonde, and naturally as attractive as honey to flies.

Being at the New York State School For Girls was a similar experience, except the girls here were _everywhere_—coming and going in droves, in and out of classrooms, talking in the hallways, and sprinting to and fro in all directions. They hovered, but not all in one place. Kira shyly made his way down the main hall, nodding to some of the girls as they casually called to him, "Hey Cagalli!" "How's it going Cagalli?" "Did you finish your French homework?" "Got a light, Cagalli?" He tried to ignore the fact that they all sounded a tad bit snide.

According to the Week in the Life of Cagalli handbook, he was supposed to meet up with a 'Fllay Allster' and a 'Lacus Clyne' first period in the art room. He would then _skip_ art class with said girls in favor of a smoke break in the auditorium. Cagalli didn't smoke, but some of her friends did.

The art room was a bit bigger than a normal classroom, and therefore housed more students. There were females galore: girls with brown hair, girls with black hair, girls with blonde hair, girls with red, orange, white, pink, blue, green, or _magenta_ hair; there were fat girls, skinny girls, and plenty of in-between girls; tall girls, short girls, a midget girl thrown in there somewhere… Most of them were pretty, and sported _real_ breasts. Kira had to quickly glance downward, both to hide the blush staining his cheeks and to remind himself that his fake breasts were still there, concealing the fact that he actually _wasn't_ a girl.

Whispers scorched around the room like wildfire. Kira ignored them just like the hellos outside, and looked for any two girls who might be looking for Cagalli. He spotted them giving him quizzical looks at the very back of the classroom, so he quickly made a beeline in their direction, dodging seats and purses and anything else that cluttered the floor.

He smiled a bit at the girl to his right. She had large, ice blue eyes and long, flowing hair that was blubblegum pink. Her smile was enormous. "Cagalli! You're early today," she said in a voice pitched so high Kira thought _dogs_ must've heard it all the way across the city.

"Cagalli" shrugged and turned his attention to the other girl. He started to greet her too, but was stopped not only by a frown equal in size though completely opposite of the pink-haired girl's smile, but also by the fact that this was the same girl who'd walked him home in the rain yesterday. She had the same thick, dark red hair, and rainy gray eyes. Today, though, she wasn't wearing a pink shirt or khaki's; she had on the same girls' uniform that everyone else wore. And today she didn't seem nearly as bubbly. She was about as cheerful as a heart ache.

"_Fuck_ that bitch," she swore under her breath, looking across the room, and then directly back to "Cagalli." Kira gulped, but quickly put on his best tough-girl attitude, nodding in agreement with the red-haired girl. Neither of Cagalli's friends had addressed the other yet, so he had no way of knowing who was who.

Still smiling dreamily, the pink-haired friend yawned and dramatically rolled her eyes at the other. "Jesus, Fllay, don't have a cow. It's not like she's putting used condoms in our lockers or something."

Fllay—apparently the red-haired girl—growled ominously at the comment. Kira wanted to turn and run as far away from her as possible. There was no way in _HELL_ this was the same girl who'd laughed with him yesterday evening. _That_ girl was sweet, and funny, and kind. This girl seemed demonic in nature.

A dangerous thought occurred to Kira: what if she recognized him? His heart dropped. She would inevitably expose him as being a male. Had Athrun told her anything before she'd left last night? Athrun would not have known that Fllay was Cagalli's friend either…

"Cagalli!" Fllay barked loudly. Kira jumped, both out of his thoughts and literally.

"Yeah?" he said, trying to sound tough. It came out a little shakier than he meant it to. He tried frowning like Fllay was, but it stuck on his face more like a grimace.

Fllay raised a perfectly plucked red eyebrow. "Are you okay, or on drugs? You're shaking like a leaf. Nevermind, don't answer. C'mon, we've got _people_ to discuss elsewhere."

_I guess she __**doesn't**__ recognize me…_, Kira thought, relieved._ People to discuss…? Like who? Mir? _No; he couldn't discuss her unless "Cagalli" and Fllay were alone, and Lacus would be with them. Had Fllay meant Ivonna, then?

Before he had the chance to speak, Fllay stood up and strode out of the art room with Lacus following lazily behind her. Kira was left to follow them, even though Cagalli was supposed to be the leader of their group. They disappeared like the wind.

He managed to catch a glimpse of Lacus' pink hair as she turned a corner at the end of the hall. They ignored any and all hall monitors and made their way straight to the auditorium. Either the proctors didn't care that they were out of class because it was the end of the school year, or Cagalli and her friends had a standing reputation that bypassed their rules. Both explanations were more than likely.

Once in the auditorium, Fllay took a seat on the front row and dug around in her purse for something. The Cagalli Handbook had stated that "Cagalli" did not carry a purse because she didn't smoke and had no need of one, so Kira didn't worry. Lacus sat down on the floor in front of Fllay and pulled out her compact, immediately patting down her face in a pale, pearly powder.

"So, Cagalli…" Fllay said, "We've only got four days left after today to give that whore a 'Go The Fuck Back To Russia' party. Any suggestions?"

Kira sighed in what he hoped was a very Cagalli like manner. "Well, uh…not really…"

Lacus looked up from her make-up and Fllay's eyes visibly widened as she pulled a cigarette from a tiny Virginia Slims box. "_Nothing_?" Lacus asked suspiciously.

Fllay added, "You _told_ us you would come up with something over the weekend! After what that bitch did to you last week, I figured you'd have tons of shit you want to pour on her!!"

"That might not be a bad idea," Lacus murmured, tapping a finger thoughtfully against her lips. Already her attention had been diverted, but Fllay wasn't so relenting.

_Damn you, sis, I figured you'd have known __**this**__ was important!_ Kira blinked, feeling the contacts disguising his eyes go in and out of focus. His heart was pounding. He didn't know what to say…what if they found out? What if…?

And then, suddenly, Fllay _did_ give in: "Okay, fine. We won't pour shit on her stupid Russian head if you don't want to…"

_Whew…What was that about?_ Kira wondered.

"But it's not like we have anything better to do," Fllay continued. "How else are we supposed to stay entertained until school's out?"

"Can't we just do what we normally do?" Kira asked, hoping that what they normally did wasn't just sitting around plotting mean things to do to Russian girls.

"What, smoke at Starbucks and stare at all the hot NYU guys?" Fllay scoffed and lit her cigarette. "Hardly fun anymore."

Lacus was fixing her lip gloss, but she added, "We could always catch a movie or watch a show on Broadway."

But Fllay shot down that idea; "Nah, I'm broke. We couldn't do that every day of the week anyway." Lacus shrugged and smacked her lips. Fllay blew out a steady stream of smoke, but didn't suggest anything else. She looked lost in thought.

For the next few minutes the girls and "Cagalli" sat in easy silence. Kira had been absent-mindedly staring at Lacus, watching her finish coating her eyelashes in mascara, when the bell rang. She smiled broadly and jumped up, clapping excitedly and bouncing on her heels.

"Well guys, I'm off to sociology. See you at lunch!" And then she skipped out of the auditorium, flipping and fixing her hair as she left. Fllay made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded like _UGGHH_.

"She's a total dyke and refuses to admit it," Fllay said. Kira raised his brows at the fact that she could be so friendly with Lacus while she was in the room, and then call her names the second she's gone. Were _all_ girls this two-faced? "I mean, c'mon, me and you _know_ she's got the hots for Mir. I just wish she'd fucking admit it so they could stop being so…buddy-buddy, yah know?"

"Yeah, I know," Kira said, but he really didn't know. For this, he was somewhat glad. Fllay stood up and put out the rest of her cigarette on the back of one of the seats.

"I despise gym. Can we skip today? I know we skipped three out of five last week, but _still_. It's _gym_. Let's just not go."

Kira nodded, utterly speechless. How the hell could Athrun and his sister possibly expect him to step into someone else's shoes (or uniform, in this case) and utterly _become_ them in such a short amount of time? To him, that was theoretically impossible. He could not be Cagalli to the extent that was needed, twin or not. To him, it was now only a matter of time before one of Cagalli's friends finds him out, and the end of his world ensues. The embarrassment of such an event could quite possibly drive him to commit suicide, or at least change his name and leave the country.

He wouldn't ever get to see Athrun again if that happened… "Cagalli" stared down at her boots, sadly.

"Good," Fllay said, leading the way, "I didn't think you'd want to be stuck in there with _her_ anyway."

The mention of "_her_" brought Kira's thoughts away from Athrun and back to Ivonna. He wondered if she was even half as bad as Fllay made her out to be. Apparently the transfer student had done something to aggravate Cagalli, but Kira couldn't imagine what. At the party he and Athrun had attended, she'd been good friends with Cagalli. That was how Athrun had met Ivonna—through Cagalli. But now it seemed the two girls couldn't _stand_ each other. How was he supposed to hate someone when he didn't even know the reason why?

Fllay sneered at every girl to give her half a look as they walked slowly down the halls. The secret-brunette thought he would find her company insufferable if he had to put up with her every day of his life. Lacus might be bearable, but she was a total girly-girl, lesbian or not. _Cagalli must hate her life_, he thought sadly. Of course, she _was_ a _girl_, and probably actually liked her friends somewhat. _Hm. I guess __**I **__hate her life then…_

Fllay then took a sharp left and pushed open a swinging door, her red-head disappearing behind it fast. Kira stopped in his tracks instinctively; his imagination morphed the normal door into a dungeon gate, with nothing but a torture chamber behind it. There wasn't a men's room to compare it too, but it was still just _so wrong_ for him to have to do this on his first day…

He gazed unblinkingly at the all-women's bathroom. There was no sign that said "Women" or "Ladies" because here _everyone_ was a woman or a lady. Everyone except him. He knew the other students must be staring at him, but he was frozen to the spot at the thought of entering.

However, he didn't have time enough to even consider an alternative option as someone's hand shoved hard against his back, knocking him forward, doubling over on the floor. He was lucky the wig was secured tightly or it would've flown right off.

"O, I sorry, Cazalli. Did not zee you dere, da?"

"Cagalli" blew his blonde hair out from in front of his eyes angrily. He'd had his doubts about this girl; he'd even considered that it was Fllay and Cagalli who were in the wrong, but…

But now he knew.

Ivonna was, indeed, a bitch worth hating.

.

.

.

.

(secret **a/n**: Thank you all for the 13 wonderful comments you left over the course of 7 months! ^^ I didn't think I would _ever_ find the inspiration to update again, yet here it is. And it's not half bad, either. Maybe **You Know You Wanna** will be my _first_ finished work…? *crosses fingers* As you all well know, one can hope, right? Remember—leave me reviews, or no more schoolgirl!Kira. *nudge nudge*)


End file.
